Elijah and Freya
The brother/sister relationship between the siblings Original Vampire - Elijah Mikaelson and the Witch - Freya Mikaelson. History When she discovered she was barren, their mother, Esther, turned to her sister, Dahlia, so that she could bear children. A powerful witch, Dahlia cast the fertility spell but warned Esther that there would be consequences. Esther bore her husband, Mikael, two children, Freya and Finn, before becoming pregnant with Elijah when Freya was five years old. At this point, Dahlia came for her price: the firstborn of the new generation. This had been where Dahlia got every first child of every generation as long as Esther's line would last. Dahlia took Freya from her family, threatening to take every child from Esther if she tried to stop her from claiming what was hers. As such, Freya and Elijah never met, as he believed, like his father and all his siblings except Finn (who had been there the day Dahlia had taken Freya), that Freya had died of plague in Europe, which had led his parents to leave for the New World. Elijah, along with four of their siblings (Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah), went on to become the first vampires when their parents turned them against their will after the death of their younger brother, Henrik. Freya was taught how to become a powerful witch by Dahlia and the latter eventually cast a spell upon them both which made them sleep for a hundred years before waking for a year of aging. Eventually, Freya escaped from Dahlia and tried to find her family. She caught up to them in New Orleans in 1914 and, posing as her brother Kol's date, she attended a party thrown by her family that she got to meet them. However, Kol's attempt to betray Klaus was uncovered and both he and Elijah daggered him and Freya went into the Fauline Cottage, an asylum for insane witches. Less than impressed with her family, she entered her slumber in the cottage where she would sleep until woken a century later by the arrival of her sister Rebekah to the cottage. Throughout The Originals series In The Devil is Damned, Freya aided Finn to locate her brother as well as her niece Hope Mikaelson. In an attempt to hurt Elijah, Finn mentioned how it appeared that Freya wasn't too fond of Elijah. In They All Asked For You, Elijah meets Freya in the Cemetery. Elijah stands up for her against Klaus, and Freya tells him that she looks forward to earning his trust. In ''Save My Soul'', He's more kinder and receiving towards her than Klaus is. Even though they haven't spent their life as brother and sister, he shows concern over her such as when she got emotional over talking about her painful past with their aunt and when Klaus broke her neck. In ''Exquisite Corpse'', Elijah decides he wants to be the anchor to a spell to get Rebekah's soul back from deep inside Eva. He helps her and they get Rebekah's soul back with the help from Klaus. Elijah was later present as Freya is accepted by the Tremé Coven as an ally. However, becoming the anchor for the spell was not with a price; The consequence was that Freya was able to see Elijah and Klaus's past and learn all their secrets. After learning that Klaus will never trust her, Freya declares her intention to turn her siblings (including Elijah) against him. In ''Night Has a Thousand Eyes'', In ''When The Levee Breaks'', In ''City Beneath The Sea'', Trivia *Freya is 5 years older then Elijah. * Freya was first mentioned by Elijah in ''The Sacrifice'', though not by name. *Despite being older within the shows narrative, Riley Voelkel (Freya) is 14 years younger than her on-screen brother Daniel Gillies (Elijah). *Unbeknownst to Elijah, Freya intended to turn him against their brother, Niklaus. *As a child, Freya was excited about Elijah's birth. *In ''City Beneath The Sea'', it is revealed that Elijah does not trust Freya completely, as evidenced when Elijah injected a vial of Hope's blood into Freya so the latter does not try anything against their family as she is now being tracked by Dahlia. See More Category:Relationships Category:Help Needed Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family